


Hello/Goodbye

by HiWelcomeToDeath



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anorexia Mention, But they aren't platonic either, Childhood Trauma, Does that count as major or minor character death?, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jasper is already dead, M/M, Mentioned insomnia, Nightmares, None of the pairs are sexual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate, eventually, kinda angst?, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiWelcomeToDeath/pseuds/HiWelcomeToDeath
Summary: Based loosely off of this video; https://youtu.be/9X1uZsVFft8David is one of the extremely lucky ones; He has ten strings for soulmates, while most people are lucky to have six. Unfortunately, people weren't meant to have that many soulmates at one time, and it causes him some... issues down the line.





	1. Waiting to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so please be gentle! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ~Lance
> 
> EDIT: I do not own Camp Camp, and my original idea for this fic came from this video on youtube! https://youtu.be/9X1uZsVFft8  
> Extra thanks to Bodingly on tumblr, whom decided to help me figure out how writing works. You can also find them here, under the same name!

“Hey, Davey! Last one there’s a rotten platypus egg!” Those words snapped the young boy out of his reverie. His best and only friend and rival, giving him a challenge? How could he say no?

“You’re on, ~~Jasper!~~ Bet all my pogs I’ll win!” The red-head never cared about them anyway, except to see how happy He got when He saw them. Him being happy is all that ever mattered, and being His soul mate made it so easy to make Him happy.

B͟҉̩̥̪̖̟̺͕͖͔͙̬̻̜u̢̡̼͓̪̫͇͙̺͓̟̰̙͇̫̩͟t̨̲̟̬͉̭͚͟͜ ̡̕҉̻̬̺̳͙͈͎w̛͡͏̤̙̻͓͎̼͎͈̘̰h̛͏͏̫͉̯̫̥͙͖͇̦͉̦ͅa̡͔̳͔̞̩̘̤͘t̷̺̪͕̗̙̥̼͜ ̢̠̯̘̦̱̝͙̥̱̞̳͓͎͖͈͓̩̱͝͡͞a̶̶̢̡͏̮̮̭̫̻̭̩ḅ̷̵͎̱̰̲̤̤̲̗͍͕̙͈͇̫̝͢͜o͘͘͝͡͏̲̖̠̘͖̗̙̝̣̺͖̥ư̸̷͠҉͕͖̖̰̝̫̠͚͖̲̖͖͔͓ͅt͏̸̘̮̺͈̪̹̭̪͙̱̝͕̣̬̪͘͘ͅͅ ̴̛̖̼̮͉̗̹̦̣͟ͅw̡̢̗̙̜̲͈̺͓͘͢h̡̪͈̦̺̫̰͜͢e̖͎̖̬̭͓̤̤̙̱̗̩͟͠͠ͅn̶̶͖̤̞̟̙͓͘͢ ̷̶̛͏̘͉̼̳̤̩̼̹̯̫̼͓̺̖̱̠̯̩h̸̛͙̗̳̪͕͔͓̱̦̤͓͢e̵̴̱̠̻̠̮͔͉̦͖͍̲̟̘̫̩ ̸̧͉̣̝̞͚͓̱͕̺͞w̴̛̮̬̝̱͔͢͠͞a̹̲̹͔̮̕s̵̹͉̟͇͓͎̟͎̯̝̲͟͢͡n̵̡̛͙̻̳̫͍̻̖̘̯̦̰̬͘’̴̢͜҉̨̥̲͍͉̞̤͈̠͇t̥̦̙̥̮͖̥͚͉̠̲̘̹͇̕͟,҉̭̘̟̹̳̜̕͠͞ ͡͏͏̡̪̖̟̟̺̥̦̝̙͓̣̮͖̻̻̗D̸̴̰̲̝̥̯̞͓̪̳͖̦̰͜͞a̴̧̲͈̬̟͞v̡͙̖̯̯̲͢e̯̗̰̝͕̤̗̜͕͠͝y̶̡̬̰̞̙͖͔̗͔̼̙̕̕͘?̷̨̨̱͓͍̦̘̝̲̙ ̶̰̼͍̙̫̯̮̜̗͘̕W̵̧̨͖̮͈̰̲͙̼͕͕̘h̴͎̭̪͉̙͎̟̙͘͟a̛̛̛͓̼͖̯̤̫̟͙̠͔̭̗̹̭̟̖ͅt̢̨͏͇̙͇̩̣͚͞ ̷̛͔͕̗̙̤̠̫̞̲̣̜͖̻̘̻̕a̵͖̳̬̠͈͟b̸̷̧͚̫̦̟͔͖͉̞̗͕̰̟̭̪̭͔̤̕͡o̢̞̲̫̥̟͡͝ṳ̻̩̭̺̰͕̹̦͖̞̗͜ͅṯ̴̢̧̺͙͚̘̞̲͚̥̯̩̣͔ͅ ̳̦͚̥͈̟̙̻͔̫̼̬̘̲͢͢͜w͏͘͢͏̩̜͍͚̣̫̻͔̩͟h̶̼̳̖̰̻̱̩̪͖̪͎̼̯̲̠̤̬͙̣̕͘͝e̶͏̵̢̥̻̩͇̗ṉ̡̞̫̻͙̙͇̺͇̩̕͝ ͓̺͔̳͇̲̝̬̮̥͉̯̕͜͞ͅy̵̛͙̼̺̘̳͍͚͓̮̰̥͚͈̩̩͘o̷̸͇̙̜̣̹͇̞͉u͏͚̝̭̜͠ ̷͔̖̳̦̗̥̥͘͢͜ļ̰̪͕͙͍̕͜e̵̷̱̝͉͈̼̖͔̥͟͞t҉̖͍͈̻̫̝̺̼̤̝̹̻̫̳̳̺̘͠ ̶̴̕͞҉͈̰̰͉̱̻͓̳̫̦̻̻͍̮̟̞͉̞͎h̵̳̗̪̩͈̠̕i̤̮̝̹͚̞̫̣͉̪͉̰͕̼͙̦̭͘̕ͅm͈̼̟͖̩͉͙̳̹̣̕͢-̝̩͈̖͖̹̳̘̭̯̯̲͉̙̩̟̣̗͓͡

  


With a gasp, David wakes up. Gosh, another nightmare? They’re so common, here and now. He checks the clock to find it’s just four in the morning, meaning he’s had… about an hour of sleep? Wow, he’s doing really well tonight!

Next, he checks his marks, red rings around his fingers that connect him to his (many) soulmates. He can see the string that connects him to them, and can see where they go. Max’s is fine, as is Gwen’s and Bonquisha’s (though, Bonquisha broke that string a while ago). His is also fine, the one that hurt David’s head to think about. To the forest-loving man’s eyes, the string was unbroken, meaning that He was fine, and that was most important.

David had been blessed, at a young age, with many, many soul mates. Ten, even! One for each finger! Most people were lucky for five or six.  However, many of the connecting strings had been broken. Not all of them, though! He still had three that connected on the other end, and he felt a deep connection with those three! (Not including Bonquisha, of course. She broke that string and his heart, but he was fine with it)

The Camp Man decides to go ahead and get ready for the camp activities! It was better to do that than sit here, stewing in his own thoughts, and he could get everything ready so Gwen wouldn’t have to! He already had the plan for the day, and so it would be really easy to make the day easy for one of his precious soul mates.

As soon as he gets dressed (including His bandana), he quietly leaves the counselor's cabin and goes to set up for the first activity of the day, Dolph’s arts and crafts! Those were relatively easy to set up most of the time, and so he continued on to Magic Camp and Other Magic Camp, which took a little more work.

It was still too earlyto wake up the kiddos, so he made up some breakfast and cleaned up rather well. Unfortunately, when he checked the time, it was only 6 am. He started making coffee (his brain snickered at calling it covfefe), for Gwen and Max, and then went on a walk around to the lake and back.

David was finishing things up far too quickly for his own liking, as it was now only 7 am, and the kids weren’t supposed to wake up for another hour; Gwen would kill him if he woke her up before 8. He had tried already on the first day, when he had woken her up at 6 to help set up for the day and she pulled a knife on him. Where she had gotten the knife, he’ll never know.

He decides to sit in his room and read for the last remaining hour, and hopefully he won’t lose track of the time! Though, sitting in his own thoughts for a while… might not be pleasant. Oh, well! He’ll figure that out when the time comes!

He tries to read a few chapters of the Farmer’s Almanac (For the year 1982) but his mind keeps wandering back to his strings. He ends up checking them every few minutes, and they don’t change. The extra hour to wake up the campers feels like it’s in microwave minutes, and it chips away at his happy-go-lucky exterior until he’s an anxious mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for everyone to start the day! Unfortunately, it ends half as well as it begins, and it... didn't begin well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry about the wait, lovelies! I got caught up doing the life thing- but updates will become more regular soon, I promise! Anyway, David gets hurt in this one- not badly, just embarrassed- but there is mention of (sort of?) pedophilia, though it's mostly romantic over sexual, so if that's not your thing, don't read!

Finally, it’s 8 o’clock, and he’s so relieved. He takes a deep, calming breath and walks outside. He peeks in every tent and tells every kid, somewhat quietly, that “It’s time to get up! Breakfast is ready in the mess hall!” 

 

Adorably, in Max’s tent, him and Neil are snuggling together, with Nikki laying on top of them both. Sweetly, David brushes his hand against his sweet little soulmate’s face, pushing a raven curl out of the way. He squirms awake, and, of course, David panicks. He said, pretty loud, “It’s time to get up! Breakfast is ready in the Mess Hall! There’s coffee, too!”

 

Of course, Max (Sweet, adorable, precious Max) grumbles and curls closer to Neil and Nikki. Nikki, however, jumps up and kicks both of them in her scramble to get food. This leads to annoyed glares her way, and both of them getting up. Max’s face is so adorably scrunched up in annoyance, and Neil… Neil is staring at him strangely. Max is staring at David strangely and that’s when he realizes he’s been staring as well.

 

As he blushes, he rushes out of the tent and over to the mess hall, where most of the kids are now. The tall man helps some of the smaller children reach the food by acting like a stepping stool, and makes sure Erid gets her protein shake- her file said she needs to drink at least three a day, to help her stay nutriated and help her deal with her anorexia. 

 

Gwen, of course, isn’t awake yet. She probably wouldn’t be until he goes in to wake her up, but his hands are full of kids, and, more likely than not, he won’t be able to get her up for another hour, when the campers are all finished eating. Luckily, the most “crazy” the kids get is Space Kid planting his toy spaceship near Neil, and the nerd batting it off the table, which is quickly resolved.

 

Finally, the kids calm down enough to get a fresh cup of coffee to Gwen, telling her it’s time to get up. She groans that she’s feeling her “woman’s sickness,” and rather than practically stick around for details, David simply tells her, “If there’s anything I can do to help, Gwen, please let me know. Go ahead and take the day off, okay?” 

 

She only groans in response, but it sounds affirmative. He rushes back to the mess hall, and is surprised to find it’s not burned down already- it feels like he was there with Gwen  ~~ his most beautiful love  ~~ for hours. 

 

However, he was only away for a few minutes, and the kiddos haven’t destroyed each other yet. That’s a bonus! 

 

N̵o̡̕w̕͢ ҉if ͝͝o̴͠n͘ly҉ us̶̸e̸̛͠l̛͢͞es҉̕s ̧̛͟y͠o͠҉u̕͜͡ ͏̵cou̸l͝d͞͞ ̛͘r̡e̶̕m̕e̶͢͠m̧͘b̧͏e̴r ͜w̵̵h̕͝a͝͝ţ̛ ͝y͠o̴u̶͟ ̶f͢o̵͡r͏̢͘go͞t̸̶͢ ҉t̶͜͞h̴i̴̶͜s̢ ̴͠m̸o͜r̸ni̛͝n̶̨g̕͟͠, ͟a̡n̴d̷ ̨̕͢y̸̛e͏s҉t͘͟e̢͢r̷d͜͡a̵͟y ҉mo̕͟r̡n҉͜͢i҉͢n̢g, ̛͘a̸̕̕n͏̴̕d̶̕ ̷͜͜t͡h͘e͜͠͝ ͘d҉a͏y̨ be̷for̷̷̛e ̢t͜͡h̸͞at̛,̷̴ ͠a̸͘͠n̵d͠ ͡t͏h͡e ҉̵̧d̸ą̵͢y ̷̨b͡e̵̛͝f͟͠o̴r̵̸̷e̸ ̨t͏҉̸h̨͟͡a̡t̵̵,̴̡͟ an̸̶d̵ ̴͞the̶ d͝a̵y͝ b͡͏e͏f̕͟or̴̕e̵̢ ͞t͏͢h̸͞at͘,̴͘͢ ͘͜a҉͠n̴d̵ ̵t̸̨͠he̛ ͡d͘͢a̴̧͝y ̴͠b͘e̵҉f̕o͞͠r̸͜͏e ̛͞t̕͡h̶at̵͢. ̵͞I҉f̸͝ ͏̵͟y҉̷o̸͘u͜͜ a̴r̨e̶̕҉ņ’t̶̨̕ ͘c̸̨a̸̕r͏̛e̡͏̸f҉̴u҉̸͢l̕,̵͡ y̴ou͟’l̸l̷͠ re̴mem̶҉b̵͟er ͞a̵ga̛͡͏in̷̸̨,̶̶ ͜a͡ņ̕̕d͡ ̡͟t̛̛h̛a̸̛t̡ ͟h͜u͝r͢͠t ͠s͠͡o̕͜ m̧̛uc̷h̕.̡͏҉

 

An extra bonus is that Max even is almost smiling; so sweet and precious, it could make a man’s heart burst! A cute crinkle forms around his beautiful eyes, and- Oh, goodness, he has dimples. That’s so adorable! David can feel himself falling in absolute love all over again. 

 

“David? Vas are ve doink today?... David? Herr David? Hallo?” Dolph called to him.

 

“Hm?” the towering man replied, not taking his eyes off of Max for a second. “What was that you said?”

 

“I said, vas are ve doink today, David?” the smallest boy asked again, annoyed. David remembered he had to announce it, and let Dolph know that everyone would be told in just a moment.

 

Then, David calls for everyone’s attention and tells everyone what activities they’ll be doing today and tomorrow. The reaction is… less than warm, but at least he knows not to let the kids use forks as catapults anymore! He just has to clean his hair, but without Gwen available, he can’t really do that until lunch. It will just have to wait until then!

 

“David, what are the chances of me getting out of this bullshit?” Max rudely asks.

 

David, of course, answers with, “None! And watch your language, Max!”

 

“David, literally everyone here curses except you. Maybe you need to watch your language less, Camp Man, because you telling us to watch ours is getting real fucking annoying- especially with the shit you come up with instead of curses. I mean, ‘Gosh darn heck?’ Really?”

 

“Max, just because you curse, or even most of the kids do, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t set a good example for all of you! After all, all I want is for Camp Campbell to be-” David is cut off by a pointed rock being catapulted- directly into his face. His last thought before everything goes dark is “Why?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is hurt, but he's getting better, don't worry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry about the hiatus. I am not very good at staying on top of deadlines that I set for myself, and I'm pretty dang busy, but those are excuses. Just... have this chapter as an apology?

When David wakes up, it’s with a headache. There’s a throbbing kind of pounding in his skull. He knows too well what a concussion feels like, so he knows moving would be a bad idea, but what else is he supposed to do? So, as he groans, he slowly opens his eyes. He immediately regrets the decision when the sunlight streaming in through the window worsens his headache.

Gwen, who is in the room with him, shushes him and places a hand over his eyes, which definitely makes it better. 

“What happened?” He groans, his head buzzing as he speaks.

“Max made an intricately designed catapult that threw a boulder at your head. You probably have a concussion, and I already called the ambulance once Space Kid told me what happened. They should be on their way. I moved you in here, but that was yesterday morning and the ambulance isn’t here yet… I’m worried.” She rambles. She always rambles when she’s worried or nervous, and it feels nice to David. 

Of course, David doesn’t say that he likes it- what he does say, instead, is,” Aww, that’s so creative! I knew he’s a smart kid! To be able to make some kind of crazy machine catapult all on his own- it’s so wonderful!”

“David, you almost died. If it had been an inch to the right, he would have crushed your entire skull and killed you. I’m gonna call the hospital again, since the ambulance still isn’t here.” Gwen tiredly says as she walks off, her string stronger and thicker than before, from her caring and worrying over him.

On the other hand, literally, Max’s is looking frayed from his violence. Max, Gwen, and J̡͡ą̶҉͝s̨p͞ȩ҉͢r̡͡͞͝ are all that he has left (Yes, he realizes that Bonquisha wants nothing to do with him any longer. As much as it hurts, he’s finally in the final stage of grief).

David, with his eyes closed, hears more than sees the door open and shut, and the pitter-patter of tiny feet quietly walking over to him. Too-small hands grip onto his own, much larger one. The kid doesn’t say anything, just traces a finger on the strings. Little drops of water drop onto his hand- tears, David quickly realizes. Then, a shaky, quiet voice speaks up.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, David. I- I didn’t mean for you to get hurt- I wa-was just pre-pre-pretending bec-cause I love y-you and I’m sc-ared, because th-the la-ast person that I loved di-didn-didn’t love me back and it huuuuuuuuuuurt” Max’s voice pipes up, high pitched in sadness and fear.

Max- and David is absolutely certain it’s Max, because only he feels this nice to touch anywhere- curls up around David’s arm. While the child jolts when David moves, he’s still fine.

Gwen, on the other hand, sighs in her usual exasperated manner. “I have an interview today and everything. What am I supposed to do?”

Before he can comfort his precious soul mate with assurances and "I'll be fine"s, the ambulance pulls up and carts David away. The paramedics don’t try to move Max, and the smell of his cute, fluffy curls send David into a sweet dreamland. Or maybe that's the pain killers...


End file.
